Their Princess
by AngelaAbbot
Summary: Bella finds an upset little boy outside her building and offers him the hand of friendship. Edward is intrigued by his son's new friend but will he let her into their lives? Or will he let his worries and assumptions get in the way? AH, ExB, olderward
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

 **Ok, new story, yay! This whole story is already written and I'm just editing the last half. I'll be posting a new chapter once or twice a day.**

 **I intended for this to be a one-shot but I realise now that I am incapable of being brief! So think of it as a novella!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

The weather had been getting colder by the minute. What this morning was an uncomfortable walk, was now a bone-chilling trek back to my flat. I pulled my knitted hat lower over my ears and huffed another breath into my thick scarf. The wool around my face was damp and prickly around my mouth and getting worse with each exhale. As I approached home I reluctantly removed one glove and fished my keys out of my coat pocket. The pink, sparkly crown shaped key ring still made me smile months after it was gifted to me. An ironic little princess tiara keyring for the poor and plain student.

Unlocking the main door, I gathered the assortment of food delivery leaflets and credit card applications that stuffed my letterbox. Flipping through the pile to check for any real post, I trudged up the stairs grateful to be out of the sharp wind. The building only had two floors and six flats in total so in one flight of stairs I was at my door. Rearranging the keys in my hand to find the one for my flat, I was not surprised to hear the door behind me open quietly and a sweet little voice call out.

"Bella!" I pulled my scarf from around my face and sat my hat a little more stylishly further back on my head.

"Well, good evening Mr Cullen. How're you doing?" I smiled at the little boy in front of me. His auburn hair was darker and still damp from his bath and he was dressed in a blue robe, superman PJs and matching slippers.

"Dad took me to the museum and we saw the Indiana Jones ex-exbit. There was a mummy and buried treasure and a big map on the wall, it was so cool!" He enthused as only a 6 year old can.

"That sounds great Masen! You've had a very busy day." I grinned, enjoying his happiness. I'd missed him so much over the last few weeks.

His door suddenly widened and my heart rate doubled before I even looked at the imposing man filling the frame. Masen's dad, my dream come to life. He's the thing you wish for when you blow out your birthday candles, the man you pass on the street and envy the person he's talking to. The man you think of in the dark solitude of your bedroom, underneath your covers with sticky fingers, sweaty skin and panting breaths.

His name is Edward which is not an adequate label for that container of hotness. At over 6ft tall, broad shoulders, ripped muscles and a trail of tattoos on his arms and neck he should have looked threatening. Instead his beautiful face with plump lips, high cheekbones and vibrant green eyes softened the hard edges of his body. His auburn hair, the shade he shared with his son, was tight on the sides and long on top. It was often styled in a pompadour or faux-hawk making him look even more gorgeous than he had any right to be. The real killer though was what a genuinely nice guy he was. And that was what finally stole my heart right out of my chest and tucked it in his pocket.

 **A/N**

 **So, we've met the Cullen boys. Let me know what you think.**

 **AA (Anxious Angela!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, I'm extremely grateful! Your reviews make me feel like I'm riding a unicorn. Or a skittle rainbow! So, pretty great.**

 **On with the story...**

I had been living in the building for almost a year when the moving boxes appeared in the hallway. The front door to the flat opposite me was open but I couldn't see anyone in my line of sight. I was leaving to head to the park to make the most of the sunshine when I saw a little boy sat on the front step with his arms around his knees and his face tucked on top of them.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked softly as I crouched near him, keeping my sundress tucked around my legs. Big watery green eyes blinked quickly up at me as his little chin quivered.

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" My heart broke at his expression of despair.

"My dad said that we hafta move but I don't know anyone here. I won't have no friends." He cried softly. Trying to quickly think of something comforting to say I went with personal experience.

"Ah honey, I know it's hard starting somewhere new. I came here last year all on my own but I'm really glad I did because I made lots of friends. I actually think you'll be living next door to me here. Maybe I can be your first new friend?" I said smiling sticking my hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Masen Cullen. I'm 5 years old" He said pressing his small damp hand into mine. I gave it a little shake then let go. I love that kids always like to tell you how old they are.

"Nice to meet you Masen. I'm Bella, I'm 19 years old." I giggled, returning his greeting. "I'm sure you'll make lots of friends here and your dad is with you. My dad is my best friend in the whole world and I moved here to live closer to him." I told him easily. He grinned at the mention of his father.

"Bella my dad is my bestest friend too! He's so cool, he has paintings on his arms and he watches cartoons with me." He sat up on his knees in front of me excitedly.

"That is pretty cool." I laughed. A throat cleared behind me and Masen's face lit up as he looked over my shoulder.

"Dad!" He yelled bouncing to his feet quickly. I turned to the side still in a crouch about to greet his father when I took in Edward Cullen for the first time. And promptly toppled onto my arse.

Thankfully my dress was still tucked around my legs so I avoided flashing him my knickers, barely. As I pushed up on my palms to stand a large hand appeared in front of me. A very detailed red dragon tattoo wrapped around his forearm and disappeared into his tight grey t-shirt. His soft smile had me entranced as he helped me to my feet. I blushed as we held onto each other's hands for a few moments longer than appropriate. He cleared his throat and placed his hands on his son's shoulders pulling him between us.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, Masen's dad." He spoke in a deep, smooth voice.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I think I live in this building." I said then immediately realised my mistake. "I mean, I _live_ in this building but I think you're moving in to me. **Next door** to me." I stumbled over my words feeling like an idiot and probably resembling an overcooked lobster. Both Cullen men grinned at me, the effect was earth shattering.

"We're moving into the upstairs flat, are you the one opposite us?"

"Yes, that's me." I glanced at his left hand seeing no ring. Sue me for looking.

"There you go Masen, we've met our first neighbour." He lightly rocked him from side to side.

"Dad, Bella's my first friend here. She said so." He said in a no nonsense tone.

"Is that right? Well I'm glad you made a friend on your first day here. I know you were worried about that." He said quietly giving me a grateful look. I smiled gently.

"Hey Mase, why don't you go upstairs and grab my phone so I can call Nana and you can tell her we're here." Masen was off like a rocket before Edward finished speaking.

I laughed lightly but stopped as he moved in closer to me. Towering over me he checked my reaction but I just tilted my head and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you for everything you said to Masen. I apologise for not announcing myself earlier but I was just about to go to him when you appeared. I really appreciate you making sure he was ok." He was very serious as he stared into my eyes. Smiling I shook my head.

"It's fine, anyone would have stopped to check on him. I hope he's feeling a bit better about the move. The first few days are the hardest but he'll adjust in no time."

"I don't think just anyone would have stopped to comfort a crying little boy Bella." His gaze intensified before he continued. "Sounds like you have experience of moving around kids?" He prompted.

"Oh no, well, my mum moved us around a lot when I was little. She and my dad divorced when I was two and we ended up all over England before she settled in London a few years ago. As I got older I got fed up of moving around and I really hated living in London so I asked her if I could stay with my dad for my last year of high school. So I moved here to Devon. I like smaller communities, less hustle and bustle. I moved into this building last year when I started Uni." I finished then worried if I'd overshared.

"Huh, I think you and Masen have a lot in common." He said cryptically, not offering any further details.

"So, did you need any help moving your stuff in?" I politely changed the subject.

"No, I'm just trying to sort out the boxes but it's difficult with a little boy to keep an eye on." He snorted.

"Well, I was just heading to the big park on the corner when I bumped into you. Would you mind if I took Masen with me? I know you don't know me but I promise I'll take great care of him. And you already know where I live!" I let out a strangled laugh hoping he didn't think I was some crazy woman about to kidnap his son.

We were quickly interrupted by Masen chattering into his father's phone. I smiled when I heard my name followed by "my first new friend". Edward managed to wrangle the phone from Masen. I tried not to stare at his bicep as he lifted the phone to his ear. I failed. Badly.

"Hi mum. Yes we got here and I'm trying to unpack." He huffed melodramatically rolling his eyes. "Bella's our new neighbour." A short pause followed. "Yes, Bella Swan." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Is that so? Ok mum, I'll see you in a few hours." He ended the call smirking.

"Miss Swan, it appears that my mother thinks very highly of you. She was thrilled that you were my neighbour as in addition to your lovely company, we'll also benefit from extra security in the form of your police superintendent father." He studied me as if seeing me in a different light. I smiled softly.

"Esme was my first new friend here when I was 15. She used to volunteer at the library and I practically lived there while Dad was at work. She's always so nice to me." I grinned. "She's right about the extra security. Don't be surprised if he or one of his officers arrives at some point to grill you a bit." I laughed at his uneasy look.

"Is your offer to take Masen to the park still open?"

 **A/N**

 **So this is how Bella met the boys!**

 **I have to admit, I share Bella's ability to fall over and say embarrassing things at the worst possible time. So she's very easy to write for me!**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **AA (Athletic Ability-zero)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Thank you so much to everyone reading. To those who write a review, it is very much appreciated.**

 **Does anyone want some background on where Masen came from? Not like the birds and the bees, just what happened to Edward and Masen before they moved in. Urgh, this is where my Bella gets it from!**

 **On with the story...**

In the weeks and months that followed I found out more about Edward and Masen's life before they moved here. Edward and his ex-girlfriend Tanya had been together as teens and Masen had been a happy accident when they were 23. At first Tanya seemed engaged in her son's life but soon lost interest. She decided she wanted to keep up with her friends partying rather than feeding and bath time. After a year of arguing and hurt, Edward put his son first and moved out with him. They were living near her family in Kent and he found a place nearby hoping to keep the peace and make the adjustment easier for everyone. However, in the few years that followed, Tanya resented every appearance they made in her life. She said she hated being constantly reminded of her past mistakes. Including both Edward and Masen in that description. Seeing no reason to keep trying to pave the way for a relationship with an absent mother, he chose to move Masen closer to his family. He had her sign over her parental rights and they left without looking back. They had been living in a small town about an hour away ever since but Esme had informed him of a job opening at the local garage. Edward jumped at the chance to come back to his home town and give Masen easier access to his nan and grampy.

It hadn't taken long after they arrived before the local single ladies made their intentions known. The buzzer to our building barely stopped in the first month. He was showered with cooked meals, cakes, 'welcome' hampers and simpering offers to babysit Masen. I was shocked when the rumour mill went into overdrive because Edward was quoted as saying that I was the only person that he felt comfortable leaving Masen with. I found myself on the receiving end of many glares after that.

After refusing all of their offers of dinner, drinks or even coffee, the ladies backed down. That's not to say one or two didn't try again if an opportunity arose, but they were less intense. I was secretly relieved he hadn't gone out with any of them. I think I might have drowned myself in a tub of ice cream if I'd had to watch him hug and kiss someone else. To watch him wrap someone else up in his strong arms and tuck them into his side might have destroyed me.

As aloof as he was with them, his friendship with me was platonic. Mostly. He seemed to have singled me out as his closest friend. He hung out with some of the guys he worked with at the garage but we saw each other every day. I invited them to eat with me on the days I could tell Edward was worn out.

We also started a weekly film night. That first night was when we almost crossed that invisible line he'd drawn for us.

\- _flashback-_ -

Popcorn in the bowl. Check.

Stuff to make ice cream floats. Check.

Cushions and comfy blankets to snuggle in. Check.

Netflix set up and ready to play Disney's Tarzan. Check.

I excitedly plumped the sofa cushions for the 15th time before I heard an incessant little knock at the door. I let out a tiny squeal that only dogs could hear before running to the door and flinging it open. Seeing him stood casually at my door still managed to make me catch my breath. His plaid shirt was open and rolled up at the sleeves with a snug navy t-shirt underneath. His muscular forearms exposed and showing off his tattoos. In addition to the crimson dragon I'd spotted one under the edge of his t-shirt but never saw enough to figure out what it was. He smirked, catching my perusal and I'm embarrassed to say that it wasn't the first time.

"Bella! Dad said we're having a movie night!"

"That's right, come on in." I opened the door wider and let them in. Edward brushed past me and I shut the door but found myself wedged between it and Edward.

"Oh!" I jumped

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to thank you for tonight. It's not often we get to just hang out and do fun stuff, you know?"

"It's my pleasure. I think I'm more excited about it than Masen. I don't get out much either." I suddenly felt like a bit of a loser but I couldn't help but be honest. His finger lifted my chin so I could look into his serious face.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with having a handful of true friends rather than a hundred fake Facebook friends. And you don't realise how much you have going for you Bella. I'm honestly surprised you haven't ditched us for a date yet." His laugh sounded forced but my belly laugh was real.

"Really?! As if I'd ever ditch you two for some guy! And I'm not exactly beating them off." I immediately blushed at my double entendre. "I mean I'm not beating them off with a stick. I'm not beating them off either! Oh my god I'm going to go throw mysel out of the window." I groaned trying to push past him.

"Bella, you are so fuckin' cute and one day some lucky bastard is going to sweep you off your feet." He whispered pulling me into a hug. I felt his lips gently touched the hair at the top of my head. Did he just kiss me? That almost distracted me from the crushing feeling I got when he called me 'cute' and that he didn't see himself being the lucky bastard.

"Bella! Come sit next to me!" Masen called. I pulled away feeling a moment of resistance and moved to the living room.

"Ok let's get this party started! First, did you eat all of your dinner?" I asked.

"Yes!" He bounced, I looked to Edward to confirm and received a nod.

"Well then it's time for dessert. Come with me." Masen attached himself to my back as we moved to the kitchen and I started pulling out 3 tall ice cream serving bowls, a bottle of coke and a tub of vanilla bean ice cream. Masen sat on a stool, fascinated as I scooped the dessert into the bowls. I watched his face as I opened the bottle of coke and started to pour it over the top.

"Bella, stop you're putting it in the wrong glass!" He cried. Edward and I laughed as I continued to fill the bowls.

"This is a very special dessert where the drink goes in with it. Do you want a taste?" The pull of sugar was too much and overrode his confusion. Taking a spoon he dug out some ice cream and popped it in his mouth. The joy on his face was instant and his eyes widened.

"Yum!" He cried before going back for more. Edward and I ate ours while listening to Masen tell us about each mouthful.

After we'd finished and put everything away we gathered in the living room to watch the film. Masen sat on the floor and I gave him the cushions and some blankets to make a pallet. Starting up the film, Edward and I sat on the sofa. I watched Masen for a moments to check he was settled but he was already engrossed in the animation. Turning to check on Edward he was already watching me with a soft smile.

"Thank you." He simple said before turning back to the TV. I didn't know what he was thanking me for.

As the film came to a close Masen was asleep in a cocoon of blankets. Edward's arm was thrown over the back of the sofa and I felt his fingers brush against my shoulder in a rhythmic pattern. Glancing at him out of the corner of my eye he seemed completely focused on the film. I tried to control my breathing and not read too much into it. But my imagination was telling me that he wanted to touch me. I think spending this long in close proximity and smelling his intoxicating scent was messing with my brain.

I felt him move and noticed the credits rolling. He lifted himself quickly out of his seat and went to Masen.

"Keep him in the blanket, he looks to cozy to move." I whispered. Nodding Edward scooped up his son and Masen's head settled on his shoulder facing away from his dad's head.

I opened the door and pushed open Edward's to give him a clear path through. Edward paused in front of me.

"We had a really great time tonight Bella. Thank you." I found myself locked in his gaze. His body moved closer and he lowered his head. His eyes flicked to my mouth, darkening and I held my breath. Eager, terrified and so ridiculously hopeful I let all of my emotions show on my face. He leaned in then hesitated. Before I could blink he softly kissed the corner of my mouth and backed away.

Confused I wrapped my arms around my waist feeling suddenly cold.

"Goodnight Bella."

 **A/N**

 **If you're freaked out/upset/ready to slap him, I promise it's going to be ok!**

 **Now all their ages have been revealed or alluded to, I'll just confirm. In chapter 1 (present day) their ages are:**

 **Bella 19**

 **Edward 29**

 **Masen 6**

 **As always, me know what you think.**

 **AA (Age Aware)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **You guys are spoiling me with the lovely reviews! Thank you so much.**

 **Ok I have to admit, the angst is going to get a bit worse before it gets better. Just saying.**

 **I promise it'll be alright in the end!**

 **A correction to my last A/N - Bella is 20 and Masen is 6. Edward's was listed correctly. Thank you to Longing to Write for spotting it and letting me know! That's what happens when you faff with your timeline when you're editing, you forget what you were doing! :)**

 **On with the story...**

After letting my hopes get the best of me I vowed to keep my feelings to myself. But, as much as I didn't want to show them to anyone, they were still there. I can pinpoint the exact moment that I knew I'd lost my heart to the Cullen men. Strangely enough it was Masen that secured his place in my heart first. Although thinking on it now, perhaps it wasn't strange at all.

Masen needed some new clothes and supplies for his first year at Infants school or 'big school' as we'd taken to calling it. Edward asked if I'd like to go along with them but I declined as I didn't want to intrude on a father/son moment. However, Edward persuaded me by saying that Masen insisted I come along. He must have overheard us because he said it could be a Bella/Masen/Dad moment.

Nothing in the world sounded better to me than that, even if I only ever got just one.

The bigger Cullen tucked himself into my heart forever a month later. Both he and Masen came down with the flu and I jumped in to take care of them. Esme and I traded off while I was in classes but I spent my nights sleeping on their sofa in case Masen needed help in the night. As a student nurse I'd seen how badly things could go. I was terrified his little cough would get worse and Edward wouldn't be able to help him.

After a few days Edward was feeling more human and was able to make it to the sofa where my pillow and blanket were folded on the arm. He realised that I'd been sleeping there and he pulled me into a hug. Instead of releasing me after a few seconds as he normally did, he held me closer. I relaxed in his arms and let myself enjoy the contact while he was offering it.

"What would we ever do without you sweetheart?" He whispered, kissing my head and squeezing me tight. His arms ran up an down my back in long soothing strokes. He nuzzled my hair, inhaling deeply before releasing me and stumbling back towards his bedroom.

I sat in the silence of the living room and watched my heart leave with him. It was the first time he'd ever called me anything other than Bella or the odd teasing 'princess'. I convinced myself that he might be ready for something more. Unfortunately, that morning changed everything.

In the days following their illness Edward suddenly didn't want or need my help. If I offered to get Masen's medicine, pick up some food or cook them a meal, I was met with a 'thanks but no thanks'. Esme had been back and forth to their flat delivering bags for them. I tried not to take it personally and immersed myself in my school work. That didn't stop me missing the beautiful guys next door.

This continued for a few weeks before I couldn't take it anymore and confronted Edward when he was alone. He'd returned from dropping Masen off at school and was about to enter the building as I was leaving for class.

- _Flashback_ -

"Hey Edward." I said hopefully. He nodded and continued past me.

Frustrated and hurt my arm shot out of its own accord grabbing his large forearm. He jolted as though he'd been electrocuted and faced me with a look of shock.

"Am I not worth even saying hello to anymore?" I asked, pulling my gloves on.

"What? No Bella, of course you are. I was just lost in thought." He mumbled. I knew he was lying and I was angry enough to push him for an honest answer.

"Oh, so you've been lost in thought for three weeks? Must be some thought." I cried sarcastically. Knowing that my attitude wasn't helping I got straight to the heart of the matter. "Edward, did I do something? Say something that upset you? I don't understand."

He sighed looking at his feet, the white puffs of his breath caught in the still winter air.

"No Bella. It's my fault. You've been an amazing friend to Masen and I from day one. I guess I just realised that you were giving up more and more of your life to support me and my kid." He straightened up and continued. "Bella, you're still so young and I can't in good conscience let us keep holding you back. We've been here almost a year and you haven't had one date."

I was gobsmacked by what he was saying. He thought they were holding me back? From what? My favourite days were the ones I got to spend with them.

"Edward, I don't know where you got that idea from but I love spending my time with you both. I thought that was obvious." I defended in disbelief.

"I know you do. Now. But you might feel differently in a few months or when you get a boyfriend." I scoffed at that. It must have been plain by now that I wasn't interested in any other man. His face saddened. "I understand that you care about me. That you care about Masen. But I'm a good 10 years older than you, I've got a son and that's a lot of baggage for any woman to handle, let alone someone your age. I just think that a bit of distance for a while would be good for all of us."

The empty shell of my heart sank into my stomach and I felt suddenly faint. He thought I was too young, too fickle to be there for him and his son. He thought I'd get bored or fed up.

I was destroyed by how little he seemed to know me.

"I thought you knew me better than that. I may be young but I've never been flighty or lacked commitment. I have showed you every day how much I love Masen and you. I loved you more because you came as a package, twice the people to fill my heart. As for not being able to handle a kid? I'm doing a nursing degree and if you'd ever bothered to ask you'd know I want to specialise in paediatric nursing. I love kids, I love your kid specifically." I sniffled as the tears streamed down my face."I didn't care that you were older than me. You made me feel like I had a home after years of roaming. I liked that you were settled." My hands shook as I wiped away my tears. I straightened my spine.

"I agree that under the circumstances it would be better if we kept our distance for now. I'd still like to see Masen though. I really miss him." As the reality of the conversation hit me, anger became the dominant emotion.

I stepped back and turned to leave but paused. "And don't you ever call that wonderful little boy 'baggage' again." I glared and resumed my walk to the bus stop no longer feeling the cold.

 **A/N**

 ***peeks from behind hands* Are you still with me? I know, I'm really mean cutting it there. I'm trying to get you to come back tomorrow!**

 **Well, Edward's given his reasons for running hot and cold, Bella's set him straight and unleashed her mamma bear!**

 **Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you.**

 **AA (Assuming an Alias)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Surprise, 2 chapters in one day!**

 **Edward is in big trouble with you guys, so I thought I'd better get you through the worst of it today.**

 **This one takes takes us full circle back to the first chapter.**

 **See you at the bottom...**

After yesterday's confrontation I expected him to avoid me like the plague so I was shocked to see him and his freshly bathed little boy in the corridor.

I tried to focus my thoughts on Masen's excited talk of the museum and not the appearance of his father. As usual, Masen saved me.

"Where have you been Bella? I missed you too much. Dad said that you had 'portent stuff to do at school but didn't you miss me?" His innocent question broke my heart all over again. I knelt down in front of him and tried not to let my tears fall.

"Oh Masen, of course I missed you. So, so much, I promise. I did have lots of school work to do but it's all finished now. I'm going to talk to your daddy to make sure I see you more often again. You can come to my flat we'll watch some cartoons and I'll make us pancakes, ok?" I figured that would buy me some time in case Edward wouldn't let me have a weekly schedule with Masen.

"Dad can come too, right? We always watch your special cartoons together and daddy's missed you too. We're sad when you're gone." I bit my lip hard to redirect the pain away from my heart.

"Hey buddy, why don't you go inside and brush your teeth and I'll talk to Bella about it."

"Ok daddy, but you hafta say we can go to Bella's soon. Night night Bella." He threw his skinny little arms around my neck and hugged me tight. "I love you Bella" he whispered, finally causing a tear to roll down my cheek.

"Love you too sweetie." He sighed softly the lifted his head from my shoulder and ran inside. I slowly stood up and wiped my damp cheeks.

"I-I don't…" I stuttered.

"It's ok Bella. I already know that he loves you. He told me when he was sick." He reassured me. Rubbing the back of his neck he moved closer to me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for what I said to you and the way I've been acting. I know this isn't the time or place but I need to apologise. I lied when I said it wasn't anything you'd done that caused me to distance myself and Masen from you." My heart clenched in my chest and I felt like the bottom had dropped out of my stomach. My gasp caused Edward's eyes to snap to mine and he raised his hands in a stopping gesture.

"NO, no bella. What I mean is, that it was everything you did when Masen and I were sick. Everything you did to help us. After I woke up and felt better I saw that you'd taken care of everything, including my son. The fridge was stocked, the place was clean, Masen was resting comfortably and for the first time I had a partner to get through things like this with me. It felt like we were a family. It made me realise how much we depended on you, how attached we both were to you. That you weren't ours to keep Bella." He sighed.

"Your selfless actions and the way you cared for us made me freak out. I'm not proud of it or the way I acted after it. My mind kept thinking about our age difference and what you were missing out on. I thought about you meeting someone, being with a guy your own age with no kids and a good job. I let my imagination run away with me and it made me realise all these feelings that I'd been pushing away since I met you."

With determination on his face he grabbed both of my hands and cradled them in his gently. I looked into his eyes frantically trying to read his emotions.

"You've made every part of our lives better, just by being you. You're kind and selfless, you're so sweet and patient with Masen and he loves you for it. When he was sick he told me that he wished you were his mummy." My heart flew as he spoke the words that had been hidden in my heart. I tried not to let the joy show on my face, worried about his reaction.

"From the day I saw you knelt next to my son, trying to help a crying little boy, a stranger to you, I knew you were special. You are so beautiful Bella. Your insides match your outside perfectly. It killed me to be so close and never touch you, kiss you or let myself want you. But in the end, I was scared. Terrified of rejection, terrified that you'd want to have something more but that you'd change your mind later. And that thought pushed me over the edge. I decided it would be easier to remove me and Masen from the situation and avoid getting hurt. I was a coward. But in the end, I hurt us all anyway. He loves you and missed you so much. I missed you so much."

I saw longing, need and hope flit through his eyes but I could barely comprehend what he'd told me. As my mind rushed to get up to speed the hope faded from his eyes and was replaced with defeat. I wanted to reassure him, jump into his arms and tell him that I loved him and Masen, that not seeing them everyday made me miserable.

Instead it was my turn to be scared. He'd pushed me away so hard that I was feeling a bit apprehensive. What if it happened again further down the line. He made it sound like he wanted a relationship with me but hadn't been specific. I told him I loved both of them, so perhaps he doesn't love me?

What if I did something to set him off again in 6 months, a year? Would he react the same? Would Masen suffer because of our relationship? I couldn't start anything without saying my piece and I needed to think things through.

"Thank you for explaining what you were going through, although I wish you would have told me sooner. One day we're working as a team and I'm in the only place I've ever wanted to be. The next, you're ignoring me, lying to me about being busy and keeping Masen away from me. I spent a long time thinking I'd done something wrong Edward. I missed him so much and I don't know if I can go through that again. Even before this you spent months pulling me close then pushing me away and I blamed myself. I thought I was misreading your intentions. Regardless of what I feel for you, I don't know if I can spend everyday terrified that you'll both leave me all alone eventually. I'm sorry." I sobbed squeezing his hands tightly then dropping them and hurrying into my flat.

 **A/N**

 **So, Edward has explained what his problem is. Little Masen has made his feelings clear. And Bella is confused and hurt.**

 **Next chapter, Edward is a man with a plan. I hope he can redeem himself!**

 **AA (Apologies for the Angst!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing! Your words really, genuinely, brighten my day.**

 **I can't talk about this one yet so I'll do it at the bottom...**

The next morning I woke to a muted light in my room. The walls seemed to glow and I knew without looking outside that it had snowed overnight. I loved the snow and that, and that alone, caused me to leave my bed.

Pulling on my dressing gown, I threw open my curtains and revealed the white wonderland that had overtaken the normally industrial view. The city streets in the distance were covered in sparkling powder, barely touched by early risers on a weekend morning. The back garden of the flats were thick with the fluffy snow, only disturbed by a few black birds hopping through looking for breakfast.

I turned away, rushing through my morning routine and dressing warmly to go for a walk to clear my head. My thoughts turned to Masen and I imagined his joy at waking up to a bright snowy day. As I was pulling out a scarf and hat from the wicker basket by my front door these were a series of little knocks on the wood. Masen's knock. I pulled open the door and found his flushed face beaming at me. Bundled up in a thick ski jacket, boots and a matching hat and scarf he bounced up and down.

"Bella! It's snowing, you have to come out and see!"

"I saw it through my window. I'm just getting my hat and I was about to go out." I laughed.

"Come on, you hafta see, I've got a sled! It's so cool and I'll go so fast you won't even be able to see me!" He crowed, bouncing excitedly.

"A sled? Wow that is cool" We continued to chat about the super capabilities of his new sled as we clomped down the stairs in our heavy boots. As we stepped into the crisp morning air my breath caught in my throat.

Edward was waiting in front of the building wearing a black tux, dark wool overcoat and holding a bunch of white roses. His hair was in a perfectly styled pompadour and his bright green eyes glowed amongst the stark black and white of his clothes.

Masen gripped my gloved hand in his and led me to his father then ran around to the side gate of the building and disappeared into the enclosed garden. When I turned back to Edward he was watching me with a soft smile. He handed me the bouquet and took my hand.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for my behaviour and everything that's happened and I will apologise every day if I have to. But I'm not going to give up on you. I know that I hurt you and you're scared. I don't blame you for it after the way I've treated you. Even before this I held you at arm's length and that wasn't fair to you. I promise you that will never happen again." He vowed. I could feel the sincerity of his words and my resolution to keep my distance from him was crumbling.

'What's with the tux and the flowers?" I said desperate to keep my feelings reigned in.

"Well, Masen gave me some great advice last night. As I was putting him to bed he reminded me that you were a princess." He smirked and I laughed remembering my favourite keyring from the boys.

Masen was convinced that I was Belle from Beauty and the Beast after we first met. Because I was 'kind and pretty and have the same hair' according to Masen. So, he insisted on getting me a gaudy, pink, sparkly keychain with 'Princess' on it. I loved it. Since then when Edward was in a light hearted mood he jokingly called me Princess. I loved that too.

"So, we thought that every Princess needs a Prince. I've been more beast than prince lately but that's over now. I will do everything in my power to make you happy Bella, and treat you exactly as you deserve." He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Standing here, in the spot where we first met, I need to tell you that I love you Bella, with my whole heart. I loved you the moment I saw you caring for my son. And I fell for you more with everything I learned about you and saw for myself. You don't have to say it back, I don't expect that much, not anymore. The fact that you love Masen is enough for me. I'm not going anywhere." He glowed with the truth of his words.

He opened his mouth to speak again but I couldn't let him continue.

'Edward, I can't believe you did all of this for me" I gestured to the flowers and his suit, "but I love it. Thank you so much. Who knew romantic gestures would make me go all girly?" I giggled, sniffling and wiping my happy tears. "If you think for one moment that l haven't loved you from the moment we met, or that I stopped for one moment, you're a bigger idiot than you've been act-" Edward grinned broadly and lowered his forehead to mine then gently kissed my lips cutting off my words. Slow short pecks grew into lingering explorations. Eventually he withdrew.

"I've been wanting to do that forever." He whispered.

Then he moved to my side and extended his elbow gesturing for me to link my arm with his. Feeling flushed with happiness and excitement I gently held his arm. His determination and happiness were clear and his eyes. This time he was all in. He wasn't going to let me go again, I could feel it.

"Let's go and see what our boy is up to." He beamed as he led me to the back garden.

"Maybe you could call Esme and see if she's free for a grandson sleepover soon?" I asked looking up at him through my eyelashes.

Edward let out a low growl, scooped me into his arms and ran into the garden.

"Masen! I think Bella needs to cool off!" He yelled before dumping me in the snow. Masen's giggles ringing out in the quiet space.

 **A/N**

 **I'm so worried about your reaction to this chapter!**

 **I hope you don't think I let him off too lightly. My thought process was: even though he was acting like an idiot, his behaviour stemmed from real worries but he didn't handle the situation well. Bella said she needed space but that was more for self preservation - exactly the same way Edward dealt with his feelings. Now he's put himself (and Masen) out there completely, her fears have been put to rest.**

 **But feel free to let me know what you think, I love hearing your opinions!**

 **There are only 2 chapters left now, 1 normal (which may be of the citrus variety!) and the epilogue.**

 **AA (Awaiting Analysis)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **Firstly, Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you're getting romanced by your own real life Edward or Bella. If not, grab some choccies, a glass of wine and find something on here that floats your boat!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews. I was so happily surprised with the response to yesterday's chapter! Sending you all big smoochy kisses!**

 **So, my original story didn't have this chapter, I wrote it after posting chapter 2 as I felt like something was missing. After all of the upheaval I needed a chapter to show them as a true couple, to show their romantic sides and if I'm honest a big old lemon! You've been warned ;)**

Edward hadn't lied when he said he was all in. He made it abundantly clear that Masen and I were his priorities. After our time playing in the snow, he asked me to dinner with his parents to introduce me officially as his girlfriend. Esme was over the moon and hugged me extra close. Carlisle asked him what had taken him so long.

I also found Edward's new single minded determination very sexy. We'd agreed that this was a fresh start and he wasn't wasting a moment of it.

Our first date was quickly arranged for the following day and it was everything a first date should ever be. We'd chosen to go out in the afternoon so he could be home for Masen in the evening. He was romantic, attentive and a complete gentleman. It was driving me crazy!

Two days of sexually charged interactions later, we'd arranged to have dinner and drinks whilst Masen stayed with his grandparents for the night. I was dressed and ready for Edward but he must have been running late.

I smoothed the form fitting fabric of my navy dress over my hips and checked my face in the hall mirror. I paced slowly in my heels and looked at the time. He was 15 minutes late. Deciding to knock on his door and check on him, I opened mine. Quick footsteps sounded on the stairs catching my attention as Edward bounded up to me still in his work clothes.

My breath caught at the gorgeous sight before me. Large black work boots stopped just in front of me, the sleeves of his blue overalls were tied low on his narrow waist revealing the button of his worn stonewashed jeans. An indecently tight white t-shirt smudged with grease and oil highlighted his muscular chest. The dragon tattoo glowed against his pale skin and the white top. His heaving breaths caused his huge frame to expand and the animated look in his eyes made him seem dangerous. And I was completely turned on. In my defence, I'd felt this way since I met him and was only now able to act on it.

I'd never really seen him in his overalls before as he usually left them at work. But he looked like something out of a magazine. His hair was wild, flopping across his forehead and he had a few days stubble on his face. He looked like a dirty fantasy.

"I'm so sorry I'm late princess. We had an emergency repair and it was all hands on deck to get it done. Give me 10 minutes to wash and change and we can go. You look gorgeous." He winked, turning to dash into his flat.

On instinct I grabbed his arm stopping him. Before giving him a chance to speak I rose on my tip toes and crashing my mouth to his. He tried to pull away.

"I'm filthy sweetheart, I'll get your dress dirty." He kept his lips against mine but angled his body away. I gripped his hair in my hands and pressed myself tight against him.

"I don't care Edward. I want you to get me dirty." I moaned. Edward stilled for a second before wrapping his arms around my waist picking me up off the floor and walking me back into my flat.

"Are you sure Bella? You look so beautiful I don't want to ruin it. I don't want to mess this up." He whispered against my neck. I caught on to the double meaning of his words.

"I'm sure. I love you Edward. I want you so much, I feel like I'm going to explode. You look so fucking sexy I can't help myself. Please." I pleaded feeling incoherent. I needed his skin on mine with a desperation that was frightening.

Edward growled, picking me up by my bottom so that my legs wrapped around him. He spun so that I was pressed against the door.

"Fuck Bella! Do you have any idea what you do to me? I was trying to be good. I've been 'Edward the dad' for six years. For the first time since then you make me feel like 'Edward the man'. Your man. I don't know if I can be gentle and sweet this first time. I want you too much." He nipped at my collarbone making me squirm.

"I'm going to get you filthy princess. Is that what you want? If not tell me now and I'll leave, take a shower and take you out properly." He whispered then licked up to my ear biting the fleshy part.

"Yes! I want you now. Please." I panted.

He instantly pushed his hips flush to mine, rotating them and kissing me hard. His tongue tangled with mine then he was sucking on my bottom lip.

He grabbed the back of my thighs, spread them wide, pulled his body back slightly and suddenly dropped to his knees. This made my back slide quickly down the door until I dropped in place with a leg hanging over each of his shoulders. I yelped at the quick movement, my mind trying to catch up.

He smirked at me from between my legs, rubbing his stubble against my inner thighs.

"I wanted to do this from the moment I saw your pretty polka dot knickers the day we met."

I groaned upon hearing that he had seen my underwear that day.

"Ever since then I imagined what it would be like to flip up your little skirt, pull down your innocent little pants and get my tongue on your sweet little pussy." He murmured licking and kissing up my thighs. My pants turned to soft moans at his words.

Running his hands up my outer thighs he slid my tight dress the final bit up to my hips so he could see my lacy black thong.

"Fuckin' hell." He cursed running his fingers underneath the thin fabric at my hips. Grunting he tore the straps and threw them to the side, not moving his eyes from my exposed flesh.

I'd read about men ripping the knickers off women in books but never had the experience in real life. It stung and shocked the hell out of me but I was quickly distracted.

"You're so wet already. Do you like me in my overalls princess? Do you want to get fucked by Edward the dirty mechanic? In your pretty little dress?" His tongue licked closer and closer to where I needed it, then flicked quickly over my clit. I jolted, gasping at the sensation.

He flicked it again then licked up from my entrance in long strokes. His hands started deeply kneading the plump flesh of my backside, pulling my pussy open for his eager tongue. He dipped it inside me, curling it in mind bending ways. I writhed in place, humming in pleasure.

Edward's right hand ran under me and his fingers eased inside me as his tongue lashed my clit. I felt my legs shake, he removed his hand and returned it to my arse, grabbing a cheek in both huge hands his fingers almost meeting in the crease between them.

He sucked my clit into his mouth and held it between his soft lips. He alternated fast flicks with long pulling sucks.

"Yes! Oh my god!" I cried.

Then as his tongue sped, his thick finger, still wet from my pussy, massaged a place I'd never been touched before. Never entering, just tracing around. The sensation was strange and exciting.

"Ungh…...Edward!"

Adrenaline flooded my body as my back bowed against the door and my release left me clenching and shaking.

Edward's tongue ran softly over the inside of my thighs, punctuated with tiny bites.

"You taste so good Bella. It's just wound me up even more." He grunted moving me to the side then hoisting me over his shoulder. The cool air hit my wet exposed pussy making me shiver, the need building again as I touched his warm skin.

He strode into my bedroom and dropped me on the bed. I panted against the white bedding as he stood at the end watching me. He ripped his boots off his feet and started tugging his t-shirt off.

I moaned at the revelation of his defined chest that I'd felt but never seen and the tattoo on Masen's name over his heart.

"I'm going to get oil on your bed." He growled, pausing and giving me an out if I wanted to stop. Not a chance.

"Good. It could do with getting dirty once in awhile." Edward grinned then loosened his overalls and unbuttoned his jeans pulling both off quickly.

My man went commando. Good to know.

The defined V of his abdomen pointed towards his hard, oh so ready cock. It bounced against his belly with his movement, the head, thick and red.

He'd told me that his sex life since Masen had consisted entirely of solo sessions in the shower. He was beyond ready.

I watched his grease streaked arms smooth up my legs, over my hips, pulling my dress over my head with them. His mouth gaped as he realised I wasn't wearing a bra.

"You're perfect. And all fucking mine." His voice was low and rough as he moved between my legs. I ran my hands over his biceps and chest, trying to touch as much of this new skin as possible. His mouth went straight to my breasts licking sucking and teasing my nipples. His hand mirroring the motions of his mouth.

He pulled me up into a sitting position on his lap. My legs around his waist and his under me. His fingers trailed through my sticky wetness, pushing inside and making me rock against him.

"You ready princess?" He breathed into my mouth. I nodded, my mouth hanging open in pleasure.

Lifting me up he positioned himself at my entrance and swiftly pushed me down onto him. I let out a loud gasp at the overwhelming feelings. He stilled letting me adjust.

"Ok?" He asked through gritted teeth.

I nodded rolling my hips. He gripped them stopping my motions.

"I'm going to go off like a rocket if you don't hold still." He growled causing me to giggle. "Oh god. Not fuckin' helping!"

"Hmmm. I think I am fucking helping." I replied saucily clenching my muscles around his cock.

He let out a long low moan and slammed me down on him cutting off my joking. His hips ground against me on every downstroke bringing me closer to the edge his mouth sucked on my nipple, nibbling and licking.

Suddenly he pushed me onto my back, pulling out and sliding me to the edge of the bed. He stood with his shins pressed against my bed frame and hooked my knees through his arms. He entered me swiftly causing me to grip the sheets either side of my head. My shoulders were the only part of me touching the bed and I tried to gain enough leverage to push back. The angle was causing him to drag against my g-spot with every thrust. I was gasping so much I feared I would hyperventilate and miss out on the best sex of my admittedly very limited experience.

He leaned forward placing one large hand on the base of my spine and ran the other over my extended body. Stopping to squeeze my breasts, pinch my nipples and rub my clit. His fingers circled me frantically as his hips pistoned into me.

"Now." He demanded. "Cum now."

His eyes glittered dangerously as if challenging me to deny him. My body was too wound up and I fell apart, clenching spasmodically against him. Throwing his head back, Edward shouted my name as he released into me.

Collapsing next to me on the bed he kissed my cheeks, lips and finally my mouth.

"I love you princess. I'm sorry, I know that was a bit rough. And shorter than I would have liked." He looked abashed. Leaning on my elbow I smoothed my hand over his cheek.

"It was perfect Edward. It was exactly what we needed. We can do slow and romantic next time, although I'm not sure it can get much better than that." I grinned.

He smiled tucking me against his chest letting me rest against him, kissing the top of my head.

"Challenge accepted princess."

 **A/N**

 ***blushes***

 **Ahem... so, just the epilogue left.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **AA (Assuming an Alias)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **Over 100 reviews! Thank you so much you crazy lot :)**

 **The end is nigh.**

 **See you at the bottom for rambling, Oscar acceptance style thank you's...**

Edward.

18 months later.

Boxes were piled up in front of our building ready to be loaded into the van. A little boy was sat on the step in the mid morning sunshine. My little boy. Before I could take a step towards him, Bella knelt down next to him. My heart expanded in my chest as I watched a mirror image of the scene from almost two years ago.

Bella had captivated me from the moment I saw her. At first I was concerned that a stranger had approached Masen, but as I listened I heard a young woman offering comfort to a stranger. When I got a proper look at her I was floored by her beauty. Her large expressive brown eyes and long lashes held my focus until she toppled and fell on her cute little behind. Then I got a good look at her long legs, soft curves and polka dot knickers as she landed at my feet. I had to use my child as a shield so she wouldn't see how much I liked looking at her.

It didn't take me long to realise both Masen and I had a bit of a crush on her. This led to a long time of switching between a case of raging lust and feeling like a creepy old guy. I spent our movie nights twirling a lock of her hair when it fell near my hand draped behind her on the sofa. I almost kissed her. Right at the door with my sleeping son in my arms. After hours surrounded by her scent I was going crazy. But I chickened out at the last second. Still, it was enough to fuel my fantasies for weeks.

I loved the times she would fall asleep and snuggle into my shoulder. I'd stay there for hours just soaking in the feel of her small body tucked into my side and her soft little breaths. I would watch her make us pancakes and let myself imagine what it would be like if we got to keep her. If she was ours to love and enjoy, without ever having to lose her. The idea seemed so distant and impossible but it was a constant dream.

I almost destroyed everything out of fear and my asshole behaviour.

It killed me that I hurt the two people who meant everything to me. I also thanked my lucky stars everyday that Bella saw something in me worth risking her heart for and I vowed to never make her regret it.

I looked over at Bella and Masen sat on the front step, heads together and serious. They had a deep bond that developed and grew every day. He trusted her implicitly and often went to her for reassurance. She was our safe place, our home port and we made sure she knew how much we love her.

"You two slow pokes ready to finish loading the van?" I shouted over. Both of their heads popped up.

"Yes, alright bossy we're coming!" Bella giggled.

"Mum, can I paint my room in the new house?" Masen asked.

He started calling her mum the day I proposed which was exactly one month after our confession of love in the snow. I took her on 2 dates each week, one with Masen, one without and couldn't wait any longer.

After being interrogated by her father and confessing my intentions (and the time I stole a chocolate bar as a kid), I asked him for his blessing. Thankfully it was clear to him how much I loved his daughter and he agreed happily. It helped that my mum had put in a good word for me.

I took her back out in the snow and we built snow people. A woman, a man and a kid. I pushed her ring into the snow on the hand of the snow-woman and dropped to my knees in the snow. Masen told her that our family was missing a wife and mummy and he picked her. After all, he did see her first.

"Yes, you can pick the paint and help when we decorate your room. But we need to get there first!" I startled as Bella's voice pulled me from my memories. She tickled Masen and he sped up the stairs to grab his backpack. I walked over to Bella, admiring her sexy legs in her little sundress.

"Bella, you know what this dress does to me." I groan, pushing my hips forward and rubbing my growing erection against her soft stomach, wrapping my arms around her. She always managed to bring out the animal in me.

The years of celibacy after Masen's birth seemed to have left my libido at a slow burn. I was missing the spark to ignite it into a roaring fire. Until Bella practically mauled me in the hallway.

I was late for our first proper date, covered in grease, oil and mud and still in my overalls. But she looked at me as though I was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. With dark eyes, flushed cheeks and an intensity I'd never seen from her before, she took charge. Part of me wanted to put the breaks on. I was terrified she'd regret acting on impulse and I'd already messed up enough. It would have killed me if she regretted our first time.

Instead, she showed me that she knew her own mind, she wanted me and she was reaching out and taking me. Her confidence and passion assured me that she wasn't acting on impulse, rather she was seizing an opportunity.

I was taken so off guard at the time. I'd pictured our first time being in a hotel or maybe my place if Masen was with his grandparents for the night. I'd envisioned a nice dinner, candles, music and tentative exploration. Instead, Bella had pushed all of my buttons and some of her own. She was magnificent, so unexpected but so right for us. Looking back, my original plans would have felt too contrived and put a lot of pressure on both of us to make it an 'event'. As usual Bella knew what we needed. To live in the moment, to give in to each other when we simply couldn't control our responses to each other any longer.

She turned my slow burn into an inferno that raged just for her. She owned it completely. Just as I owned hers.

"And you know what that tight shirt does to me Edward." She moaned softly as I nibbled on her neck.

"Maybe. I can't wait to get you alone tonight in our brand new house. Think of all the space we'll have and rooms to christen." I whispered.

Our new house was beautiful and big enough for a growing family. I definitely intended for our familyto grow. I had been sensible with my money and saved wisely, so by the time we talked about buying a house I had a pretty nice nest egg. Turns out Bella is pretty frugal too and with the addition of her wages from her job at the hospital, we were able to get a much bigger house than we thought.

I dragged myself away from Bella and loaded the last boxes. After one last walk through of my flat, where Bella had been living since we got engaged, we locked the door for the last time.

"Ready Mrs Cullen?" I kissed the other ring I'd added to her finger last month and saw Masen grasp her other hand.

"Ok boys, let's get home." She grinned making Masen and I beam in return.

She was the centre of our world, our princess.

The end

 **A/N**

 **I'm so sad it's over :(**

 **I want to thank every person who took the time to write a review. I cannot express how much they motivated, entertained and inspired me. Thank you to the readers who didn't review. I know how easy it is to not leave a review, but I appreciate you reading just the same.**

 **I feel like I've learnt a lot over the span of this story and I will definitely be writing more. I have a few stories in the works but I tend to write for whichever one I'm in the mood for. I refuse to start posting until I have a complete story. I live in fear of the abandoned fic! I'll happily add and tweak but I need the bones of the chapters first! So, I'm not sure what the next one will be. Although I'm sure you've noticed by now that I do love an olderward!**

 **Thank you again for all of the kind words and support, you've made me very happy:)**

 **AA (Absolutely Amazed)**


End file.
